1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a suction nozzle of a vacuum cleaner such as an upright, stick, or canister vacuum cleaner. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a suction nozzle comprising a shuttling plate that selectively directs a working air flow of the vacuum cleaner differently based on a forward stroke or a rearward movement of the suction nozzle. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a detachable suction nozzle with a shuttling plate slidably affixed to a bottom surface thereof. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a suction nozzle which is configured to selectively focus suction to one of a plurality of converging debris paths at the front or rear of the nozzle. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a suction nozzle that is adapted to collect debris and dust particles simultaneously from a bare floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners typically have a main nozzle upstream of a suction source to conduct an air stream generated by the suction source and entrain dirt from the surface to be cleaned in the air stream. The main nozzle can also have an agitator to agitate or loosen dirt on the surface to be cleaned. Generally the main nozzle spans the width of the vacuum cleaner and has a relatively consistent distribution of air stream velocity along the width of the nozzle.